Harold and the Flying Horse
* Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.20 |number=176 |released= * 31st October 2003 * 5th March 2004 * 13th April 2004 * 20th July 2004 * 24th July 2004 * 8th November 2004 * 23rd September 2005 * 25th September 2005 * 23rd September 2009 |previous=Bulgy Rides Again |next=The Grand Opening}} Harold and the Flying Horse is the twentieth episode of the seventh season. Plot The Vicar is holding a Summer fête and the engines were busy helping. Harold wants to help, but he has to continue with his safety patrol. When Percy was delivering deck chairs, decorations and tables, he reminded everyone, including Harold to come to the fête. Harold thanks Percy, but he declines because of his patrolling and he flies off to Dryaw airfield to refuel. When he arrived he saw Pegasus the carthorse getting ready to for the fête to give rides to the children. It left Harold even more left out and wished he could help. Thomas arrives at Dryaw to pick up passengers to take to the fête. Harold asks Thomas where he's going and Thomas said that everyones going to the fête. Harold replies that he the only one not going since he is on duty. Thomas said kindly that being a rescue Helicopter is important, but Harold said no one needs saving. However, he got an emergency call from Sir Topham Hatt that Pegasus is stuck in a ditch and the children will be disappointed if he does not get to the party. After Harold left, Percy said that Pegasus is a funny name for a horse. Sir Topham Hatt told Percy that it's the name of a flying horse from a myth, but Percy said that horses can't fly thinking he was being clever. Harold arrived to the rescue where Thomas was waiting. Thomas told Harold that while they were loading the cart, Pegasus ran into the ditch and got stuck. Thomas left to take the cart to the fête and Harold winched him out and pulled him into the air. When Percy saw Pegasus, he thought that Pegasus was flying and the children cheered. Pegasus was hitched to the cart, the fête began and Harold was hailed as a hero at the fête afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Tiger Moth's Pilot (cameo) * Donald (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * One of the stone-dropping boys (stock footage cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Maithwaite * Suddery Castle * Rumblin Bridge * Trestle Bridge * The Fishing Village (stock footage) * Rheneas Viaduct (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks!, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon and Edward's Brass Band is used. * The Fat Controller references the Greek legend "Hercules." * Pegasus' cart is really Trevor's hay cart from Twin Trouble. * The Thomas and the Jet Engine US DVD uses the original music instead of the new music. * The final episode to feature music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell with Michael Brandon's narration until the sixteenth season episode Percy and the Calliope. (Michael Brandon's narration in Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures DVD only) * Michael Brandon's narration with new music has only been broadcast on television. It was later released for digital download on Amazon. * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This episode aired on Halloween 2003 in the UK. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the station, steam emits from the ground. * When Thomas leaves the station, a white blotch (presumably a film glitch) is visible in the centre-right for a split second. * In the US narration, the event is referred to as a garden party, but the sign still says fete. * When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, Toby and Henrietta pass by, but in the next scene, they are no where to be seen. * In a deleted scene, Henry is on Thomas' Branch Line. * Excluding stock footage, Harold's model is out of scale when he flies around the narrow gauge railway. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Horse * Magazine Stories - The Flying Horse Home Media Releases es:Harold y el Caballo Volador pl:Harold i Latający Koń Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes